


Day Five/Brian

by baekkieony



Series: six days of sadness [5]
Category: Day6
Genre: Death, Dreams, I dunno what to tag anymore, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Radio, lungs, plottwist, sungjin only comes one time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: A dream which turns into a nightmare





	Day Five/Brian

**Author's Note:**

> finally part five :) I dunno what to think about it, but kay. sorry for orthographic mistakes.

“Oh man, I hope that you're kidding. You can't be serious about _that_ ”, Brian mocked at him, but the slight anger in his voice was unnoticeable. Brian wasn't the person to show his emotions, he was more the type who would smile at you after a fight and when you turned around he would stab a knife in your back.

 

To say it in another way: Brian wasn't the person you wanted to have a fight with.

 

“You don't know _how freaking serious_ I am”, Jae was damn serious about a thing he forgot. He and Brian did fight to much the last time, mostly about completely unnecessary things and Jae stopped counting how often Brian had hit him. He didn't even care after all.

 

“Well, then you better go now”, Brian's voice was icy and he pointed directly at his door and Jae gladly took the offer. He quickly walked to the door, but couldn't resist and turned around at the door.

 

“ _Well,_ it's not like that you're the type of person I would be glad to spent my time with. Sometimes I wish they just had replaced you with someone else”.

 

And at this moment, Jae knew that he had gone to far, because he saw Brian fucking tearing up.

 

“Go”.

 

Jae just followed this time.

 

It didn't need an hour before Sungjin showed up at his room, a frown on his forehead and hands stuffed it his pockets. He saw Jae's frame in the darkness, lying on his bed and looking at a not specified point anywhere in the room. 

 

“You made Brian cry, you know that”, Jae only nodded, not able to speak.

 

Sungjin sighed and stepped in the room, sitting down next to Jae, who nervously fumbled with his bedsheets. “Would tell me why?”, Jae shook his head, because damn, it was an incredible unnecessary reason why they even started fighting.

 

“Maybe you should go and apologize, don't you think so? He's your boyfriend and even if you don't _look_ like a couple anymore, you _are_ still one”, Jae knew that he was the one being wrong in this argument, but his pride stopped him from admitting it.

 

“'ll leave you alone now, but you better go in the next hour”, Sungjin rubbed Jae's back and left the room, but Jae _knew_ that Sungjin was clearly on _Brian's_ side.

After another hour of pointless looking, he finally stepped over his pride and went to Brian's room, knocking shyly. “C-can I come in?”, his voice sounded raspy and Jae didn't even know why.

 

“Yeah”, Brian's voice was strong, but the tone was icy; as icy as his gaze when he saw Jae entering the room.

 

“B-brian, ju-just give me one last chance, okay?”, weakly came this words out of his mouth, eyes filling with tears, when he met Brian's red ones. 

 

“You had many “last chances”, you know that, Jae?”. “But I promise that this'll be the last one!”.

 

“You promised me this every time, Jae”, he whispered quietly, hands swiping his hair out of his face.

 

“But I'm dumb enough to believe you”, Brian sighed and closed his eyes a second, dreaming of a world without unnecessary fights about their not accepted relationship. A world where love was just _love_. And not a question of your sex.

 

Jae stepped to Brian, giving him a short and soft kiss on his closed eyelids and then went to his side of the bed, –  the right side –  because he mostly slept with Brian. Okay, he always slept with Brian in one bed together.

 

They both got undressed and normally, they would talk about their day and their schedules, how busy they were and how less time they could spent together. But today there was only silence. Deadly and pressuring silence, lying on their shoulders as an unnoticeable weight.

 

Brian immediately drifted away, when they both finally laid together in their bed, white sheets covering them, but Jae wasn't able to sleep for a long time this night, eyes wide open. He wasn't sure if he liked  it, that the love between him and Brian was replaced by silence for his last chance. It seemed that Brian's love and Brian himself took a step out of Jae's life every second, leaving coldness behind, slipping through his fingers.

 

Jae didn't even realize that  _Brian_ had slipped through his fingers a long time ago.

 

Three days later, it was one of their fights again, this time in the living room. But it wasn't about an unnecessary topic, it was about a fucking important and serious topic.

 

“What should I do when the doctor told me that I have a lungs injury? Killing him for telling me early enough to settle things? Hm, what do you expect me to do, Jae? Tell me, because I would be glad to know!”, Brian shouted at Jae in anger, just making Jae more angry as well. 

 

“Maybe not telling me after ONE FUCKING MONTH? YOU KNEW IT FOR ONE MONTH; EVERYONE ELSE KNEW; FOR ONE MONTH YOU KNEW THAT YOUR LIFE WOULD END IN TWO MONTHS!”, Jae didn't understand why Brian didn't tell him all these things, the thing that Jae would loose him, no matter what.

 

“I DIDN'T TOLD YOU, BECAUSE I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD REACT LIKE THIS! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THAT I NEEDED TIME TO GET ALONG WITH THE FACT THAT I'M DEAD IN ONE MONTHS! That's why I didn't tell you Jae, not because I was _selfish_ ”, Brian shook his head sadly, knowing that Jae won't react in a normal way.

 

“I have to pack my things for the hospital I'm going to spent my last days in, okay? And you better _not_ come with me”, Brian stated, leaving the room.

 

“Sometimes I really don't know why I'd gave you another chance”, Brian mumbled to himself while walking into his room, where all the things were he wouldn't be able to see again.

 

It were Brian's last days when he allowed Jae to visit him in the hospital. They greeting was short, silent, just as their relationship the last month. Jae sat next to Brian's bed, holding Brian's hand and admiring him silently.

 

“Jae?”, Brian suddenly asked. “Jae?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“C-could you call the radio for me? I want to wish me a song”. Jae handled him his phone while calling the radio.

 

“Hello? Who's there?”, a man answered the call, quietly whispering “we're live, aren't we?”.

 

“Uhm, hello”, Brian had obviously trouble to speak without coughing.

 

“I-i wanted to wish me a song and you have to play it now”.

 

“Why now? The “wish yourself a song” time is normally at monday”, the man sounded a bit annoyed, but Brian only chuckled/coughed.

“I have no guarantee that I'll live until monday, because of my lungs injury”, Brian laughed/coughed again, but the man on the radio went deadly silent.

  
“O-okay, tell me your wish”.

 

“I want growing pains from Super Junior D&E, if this is okay”. “Someone you want to dedicate this song to?”.

 

“Yeah, to my boyfriend, sitting at my bed in hospital right now”, Brian smiled at Jae, now stroking Jae's hand. The man replied an “oh, okay” and the call ended, now the intro from growing pains slowly coming up on the radio on his night table.

 

Brian shifted himself out of his sheets, barely standing barefoot on the ground without wobbly knees. He smiled at Jae again and held out his hand for him. “Want to dance with me for the last time?”. 

 

Jae was sure that he would miss this smile.

 

Jae grabbed Brian's hand, fingers intertwining, Brian's hands so soft and smooth in his own, feet only moving slowly at first. Brian wasn't really safe on his own feet, he walked more than he danced, slowly swinging through the room, tears on their cheeks shimmering in the moonlight.

 

But it was the most beautiful dance Jae ever danced.

 

The song ended and they both laid their forehead against each other, leaning into a warm kiss, moonlight splattered on Brian's flawless skin.

 

“You will make it longer than only until monday, I'm sure”.

 

Jae visit Brian on monday again, not knowing that Brian had an incredible surprise for him.

 

“Jae! Jae!”, Brian nearly sprung into his arms. Jae laughed and tried to get Brian into bed again. “You know that you shouldn't talk so much! Aish, you will be my death someday”, but Brian only smiled at Jae's thoughtful words.

  
“Jae, they got new lungs for me”.

 

And the whole thing made a turn for 180 degree.

 

The day came when Brian had his surgery, the surgery he needed so long. Jae could only _hope_ that everything would went well. That Brian's body would accept his new lungs. That the surgery would went well, without any troubles.

 

Jae waited nervously at the front, nails piercing into the skin of his hands, but his face lit up when he saw the doctor walking out of the surgery room slowly.

 

In this moment Jae woke up, being covered in sweat, chest heavily rising and falling. The fingers from his right hand fumbled with the bedsheets, his other hand blindly reaching out to his left side, trying to catch something between his hands.

 

Jae then chuckled lowly, mentally face palming himself. “Aish, how could I be so stupid to even believe”. Another low chuckle and then dropped the first tear on the sweaty, white bedsheets.

 

His left side was empty.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i swear, listening to sad music while writing was a freaking bad idea :D i hope y'all enjoyed it and yeah, leave kudos if you did. again, this isn't my native language (i'm german ;D) and so I'll apologize for mistakes. Just imagine any radio station, since i don't know a korean radio station (and I'm too lazy to look up one). there was something else i wanted to say, but i forgot :d. annyeong.
> 
> bittersweetyugyeom.
> 
> [8.6.17]


End file.
